


When All's Said and Done

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [12]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hope, M/M, On the Run, aftermath of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be the end of the world, but that won't stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All's Said and Done

* * *

_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost_  
 _But you'll never see the end of the road_  
 _While you're traveling with me_  
"Don't Dream It's Over," - Crowded House

* * *

****

They took the northern root, up through San Francisco and then headed west and south, rolling through miles and miles of desert sands that were stark as bone beneath the full moon's light.

Radio contact with the others had been lost days before.

The only thing they were sure of was the arrival of more Decepticons.

Though Bee knew, in his spark, that his comrades were still out there.

Some undercover, maybe.

Some hiding, yes.

But still out there.

Still existing.

And that's what kept him moving.

That and the young man currently asleep in his backseat, murmuring softly as dreams troubled him.


End file.
